Journey Of The Heart
by FlameSeaGoddess
Summary: Lucy is a normal highschool girl that lives in america. what happens when she finds a golden key in her school garden? SHE GET TRANSPORTED TO JAPAN? She meets a perverted prince and a hot guardian. Go with Lucy on a wild trip arouns the world to find the dragon gems. Meet new people and creatures or all shapes and sizes.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

It was another for Lucy Heartfilla. More guys trying to date her, more love letters, and more annoying guys bugging the hell out of her. In this world nothing seems to go her way. She has teenage guys bowing down at her feet and kissing the ground she walks on. Worst of all her 16th birthday was coming up. And there were bond to presents. A lot of them too.

As I walked down the halls I see all the boys bowing down. I sighed and mumble how annoying this is. As I walked down the hall to met up with her best friend, Erza Scarlet. The corridor sudden got quiet as Erza made her down the to me with that stoic face of hers. No one dared to move scared of the conquences that would come their way. I stood there smirking. My best friend is known as the ice queen she doesn't care for anyone's well being, expect me and her own. Erza is pure evil. So, am I but I chose not to treat people like they don't matter they do matter, just not to me.

"Hey." I greeted her still smirking. She nods and smirks back in response. We walked toward our classroom and were greeted by our gay teacher, Mr. Bob. Today he was wearing a pink tutu and a matching pink tank top as he twirled around the class room. As everyone sat down. Bob started to talk.

"Good morning, my little flowers, let's take attendance, and get start with our health lesson for today." He squealed. Sitting at my seat near the window, and enjoying the view of the school garden. I saw something shimmer under the apple tree. _I'll go check it out during lunch_. I thought. After attendance was taken Bob started the lesson. Even though I wasn't listening at all, I still tried to pay attention. Which I fail miserably. I went back to daydreaming not noticing class was over. Until Erza waved her hand in my face. I snapped out of it and got up and walked out the door with Jade trailing behind me. The only time I don't see Jade is at lunch she goes off somewhere with her boyfriend, Jellal. I went to go see what was shimmering under the apple tree, when I got there, there was a golden key covered in dirt and dust. I picked it up and dust it off. It had some kind of symbol on it. Then the next thing I knew, there was a bright light, and the wind blowing hard. I didn't know what was going on. I tried screaming for help but nothing came out. Then everything went black.

I woke up to a thick fog covering the ground. I knew wasn't at school anymore. I looked around but, there was nothing but fog. I started to walk to see if could find someone that could help me. The next thing I knew face planted into a wall or what I thought was a wall. Then something started glowing in my hand. I opened my hand to find the key I picked up earlier. I unconsciously point the key toward the wall. And then the ground started to rumble. I kept calm but on the inside I was freaking out. The wall crack in two and opened. I, again, unconsciously walked through. And there before me was a shrine that was huge. I started walking again. I opened the door as a cool breeze flow through. I shiver and a chill went up my spine. I walked into a room, and in the middle of it was a coffin. I slowly walked toward the caste. The key shot out of my hand and in to the key hole of the coffin. The next I knew the coffin was opening with creepy creak. I gulped and approached the coffin inside it was a young man. Around the age of 17. He looked so peaceful laying there then I notice that color started to come back to his very pale face and his eyes fluttered open. I gasped at the sight of his beautiful dark emerld eyes. He sat up slowly and looks around until his landed on me. I flinched under his gaze. I slowly moved away to give him some space, until he grab my arm and looked at me. Chocolate brown eyes clashing with dark emerld. I decided to talk first.

"Um…Hi." I said, softly. All he did was staring, so I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp. He tightens his grip. I winced.

"Who are you?" He asked, narrowing his as at me.

"My name is Lucy. Could you please let go of my arm?"I asked, whimpering as his grip tightens even more. I cried out in pain. He smiled wickedly at me. I started shaking, I Lucy Serenity Heartfilla have never been so scare in my life. I noticed he pulled me on his lap and kissed me. ….HE KISSED ME! This random stranger kissed me. AND IT WAS MY FIRST KISSED. This bastard was gonna pay. I punched him in his gut. And jumped off his lap when he released me.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" I yelled. I glared at him and he glared back. I felted something fly by me. Then I heard a loud smack, followed by growl. I looked to where it came from. There stood a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes glaring at the kissing pervert (yes I said kissing pervert). And I'm guessing blondie here gave him a good slap to the head. The blonde turned his head to me and smiled.

"I'm Laxus, it's nice to meet you, mi'lady." He said, softly. I blushed at his politeness.

"No need to be formal, just call me Lucy." I said, looking down. I heard the pervert mutter something under his breath. I got pissed and grab the nearest thing to me, which was a rock and threw it at him. It hit right in the head and he fell to the floor. Haru tried to stiffle his laugh, (key word: Tried) but fell to the ground holding his stomach laughing. I giggled but stopped when the pervert glared at me. Haru finally stopped laughing and got up from the floor.

"That's Natsu. He's a bit of a perv." Laxus stated.

"A bit, a bit that idiotic pervert right there stole my first kiss!" I yelled. Natsu smirked and winked at me. I shivered and moved more toward Laxus, in which said person sighed and slapped natsu upside the head again.

**Review**


End file.
